


Wabbit Season

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Velvet gets Weiss alone in a classroom as the Huntress becomes the hunted





	Wabbit Season

Velvet was tense as her classmate contemplated the suggestion and was sure she'd drop her camera out of sheer nervousness. Despite all her anxious thoughts, however, Weiss Schnee nodded and said, "Sure, Velvet, you can take a picture." Velvet nearly cheered out loud but managed to catch herself and gave a quick number of nods paired with ecstatic giggling that managed to escape.

"So, like I said, there's a classroom around this time that has just the best view of the sunset." Said room was also quite isolated.

"Lead the way," Weiss gestured politely and waiting for the second year student. It took a measure of control but the pair finally made their way to the classroom. Thanks to the wide bay windows the room was awash in orange and reds, catching Weiss's attention at the brilliant splendor just enough so Velvet could lock the door behind her.

"Alright, Weiss, Ready?" Velvet held her camera at chin level and eyed the girl before her with growing anxiety once more.

Her attention moved away from the sunset and towards the other student. "What? You don't want me to pose?"

"It's just to test the levels on the camera," Velvet explained. It seemed persuasive enough as Weiss nodded and stood in a three-quarters stance, showing she had plenty of experience getting her photo taken.

Velvet's smile grew even more as she leveled her camera up and brought a shaky finger toward the button. "Say cheese~"

"Chee-..." The Schnee girl began to say but lost any sense of energy the moment she was bathed in the camera flash. Her icy blue eyes dulled and her arms slackened at her sides.

"Weiss," Velvet said in a stern but cautious tone. Her camera remained at the ready with her eye peering through the ocular lens. "Take off that jacket for me."

In a dreamy, sedate manner, Weiss followed the instruction and shrugged the half jacket that mostly covered her upper back and arms to reveal her pale shoulders and bare her luscious slender neck partly framed by her collar.

"Weiss," Velvet took another picture and watched the girl before her gasp and become a bit more flushed in the cheeks. "Lift your skirt for me~" Her excitement escaped into her tone. And why shouldn't it? Beacon Academy's own Ice Queen did as she was told and bared her thighs and the pure white panties she was wearing. Another picture taken. Weiss was trembling and breathing harder. Her panties moistened and the faint outlines of her pussy lips were visible even from where Velvet stood a few feet away. "Weiss," Velvet said, her voice sterner now. "Take off that dress and walk towards me." Her orders were met to the letter. Since she wasn't instructed to do so, the clack of Weiss's boots seemed very loud as she approached until she was a couple of feet away. Velvet lowered her camera, looking at the younger girl before her. "Kneel." Weiss did that too. Even in a state of stupor, she did so with grace, even when all she had on were her boots and a pair of panties. It seemed that the young Schnee heiress didn't wear a bra.

Velvet licked her lips and sneered at the Schnee heiress on her knees before her. Despite the good she came to know since meeting her teammates, any number of moments where she cursed being a faunus flashed through her mind. Velvet Scarlatina took a step forward until her crotch was pressing against the blankly staring Weiss Schnee. She placed her camera into its case, unlatched her belt, then placed her entire accessory onto the desk to her left.

"Weiss, take off my shorts," Weiss unfastened the brown shorts while her face was still pressing against Velvet's crotch pulled them drop down to her ankles. Velvet shuddered when she began to feel Weiss' nose against her crotch now that only the thin material of her tights and her panties were in the way. Velvet could feel her heart thudding against her chest and she did all she could from grinding herself against Weiss's face.

"...W-weiss," Velvet said with a shaky voice. Her anxiety was no longer out of nervousness but anticipation and excitement. "Take off my leggings and panties and...and..." before she could finish the hypnotized Weiss fulfilled her orders and took each layer of clothing off, one at a time. Her nose was nose brushing against Velvet's slit and the faunus shuddered and panted as she felt her arousal heat up her whole body.

Velvet was breathing deeply and closed her eyes, unable to believe that Weiss's nose was rubbing into her pussy. She began to rock her body up and down to feel Weiss' nose trace along her lips and moaned in delight at the feeling. Not just the physical but the rush of power that coursed through her body. "...b-beg to let me give you a taste," Velvet moaned out in the spur of the moment and had grabbed her own breast to squeeze it. However when there wasn't a follow through Velvet opened one eye and looked down at the doll-like Weiss and realized her mistake.

"W-whoops!" Velvet chuckled and reached down to brush the silver bangs to get a clearer look of Weiss's face. "Weiss," she began, eat me out until I cum." Velvet's eyes froze when icy blue eyes looked up at her. "W-what?" she gasped but it took only a moment to see that Weiss's eyes were still glassy. However hands grasped Velvet's ass and pulled the older student against Weiss's face. A tongue darted out and dug along Velvet's folds while hot breath cascaded against her very erect clit.

The sudden amount of activity made Velvet's legs shaky for a moment and she found herself placing her hands onto Weiss's head. Not entirely like a robot, but surely not awake, Weiss was fully engrossed in her task and cared only to tongue and kiss and suck Velvet's puffy cunt. Velvet shuddered and watched in amazement how her juices coated Weiss's face and their eyes remained locked on one another.

A tempting thought raced through Velvet's mind. Orgasm coursed through her body and feelings of bliss made her tingle. "Weiss," she started to say and she wondered if she should really permanently affix this and all the other memories into the girl's mind. Velvet opened her mouth to continue until she felt a finger press against her butthole. She yelped and bucked her hips forward and Weiss caught the faunus' clit in her mouth. A furious tongue assault on sucking made Velvet shriek and unable to prevent Weiss's finger from delving into her ass, causing a wave of heat to wrack her body.

"Ah~" Velvet was beyond embarrassed and clamped her hands over her mouth. No longer resting on Weiss to stay in place, Velvet found herself pressed backwards by the girl under her. Velvet's stomach tensed and twitched from the reckless tongue assault to her front and the finger slowly pulsing in and out her behind until her back was against the door. "N-no, hold on! Ah!"

Velvet couldn't take it anymore. She had already cum so many times already... Her eyes bulged at the realization and she looked down once more. Icy blue eyes leered upward and a hand was moved to Velvet's front to plunge one, then two, then three fingers with increasing speed while Weiss's tongue rapidly moved side to side. In short bursts Weiss expertly puckered her lips to suck and kiss Velvet's clit while her fingers delved at different angles until causing the loudest moans and increased fluids.

"Ahhh~" Velvet threw her head up and wailed from the maddening ecstasy. She squeezed her breasts as best she could, too caught up in a steadily building orgasm to competently take off her top. "WEISSSSSSS!"

With a proud smile Weiss settled to a slower but consistent pace with her fingers brushing over Velvet's clit and kept that pace as clear fluid sprayed out again and again. "No! Please, no more!" Weiss relentlessly fingered the rabbit girl's ass and returned to devouring her would be hypnotist's red swollen cunt with her tongue and hummed and moaned much to Velvet's pain and pleasure. "AHH~" Velvet shuddered slid down the wall until she was on the floor but found no remorse from Weiss. "I'M SORRY!"

The predator with icy blue eyes, however, continued her feast.


End file.
